I Never Expected This
by Notgeld
Summary: A new story involving the X Men and selected others as inspiration hits me. The idea is of a science based person thrown into this realm, somehow mutated and forced to face a new life. This is my first attempt and should interest you, if you choose to read. reviews are desired. As of 31 May, i would like a beta. Rating is for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Treachery Ends Things**_

Disclaimer:

Greetings (hopefully kind) readers. This is my first attempt at publically submitted fan fiction. It _**is**_ written as a form of therapy against my depression and to keep my brain somewhat active. It is _**not**_ written to replace the originals of these works, to make financial profit or to do anything criminal.

Another thing. This is fan fiction. This means I can take the base idea in a creation and play with it. I am doing so with the X Men. The rating is a matter of safety as I truly do not know where the long term plot will end up.

Reviews. I would like them, but only if they are supportive. Supportive does not mean gushing with praise (although I would love them ). Polite assistance in guiding me to better do this is eagerly desired.

Finally. I have no beta. The chapters with this paragraph in it have not been betaed. I would like to correct that. As things stand, uploads will vary in time depending on writing and betaing. Chapters will be of varying length, written to story, rather than set number of pages or words.

To recap, my work, no money, need beta, hope you enjoy, please give helpful reviews.

Thanks all

_**Main title: I Never Expected This**_

_**Chapter One: Treachery Ends Things**_

Charles Churchill frowned. There was no reason the alarm should be sounding. None. He was alone on the craft.

Wasn't he?

Then his memories caught up with his awareness.

No further words were used. He grabbed a smoking jacket, threw it over his pajamas and dashed for the control chamber.

What he saw there turned his frown into a look of deep disgust. It was Sarah attempting to override the navigation controls. It worried her that she was doing so a good job of it.

Churchill slapped his hand on her rear. Hard. He then took his usual chair. "And just what in the Fate's name do you think you are doing?"?

"What's it look like?" She snapped back, her face flushed with rage. She slammed the hatch back and sat down to start inputting.

"It looks like treachery. The woman that I thought loved me is trying to control of my life's work."

She sneered. Then she answered in a tone hardly warmer than the bleak space outside the ship. "Love? You? The weirdest, ugliest geek ever to live? The guy whose ideas of normality run counter to everything, ever? I love you? HA!" She continued her programing.

Churchill matched and cancelled it with one hand. He kept his tone level and calm. "Very well. You do not love me. So be it. Why then did you volunteer for this trip?"

"Volunteer for this trip? God knows how long in deep space with a liberal lunatic mad scientist? Hell no! I was ordered. Now stop resisting me. It's time to go home and submit to your superiors." She upped her efforts to get the ship to follow her commands.

"Oh, really? And whom claims to be my superior?"

"Anybody is. But I've with the National Intelligence Directorate. The NID." Now she was using both hands, concentrating primarily on her task.0

"The NID honestly expects me to hand over control of this ship to them? Not even rocks can be that stupid. They have no grasp of the responsibility to the world that such knowledge brings." He too was now using both hands to counter her. Actually he was prepping more defenses against her intrusion.

Then they both saw the screens for the engines pop up. In the distance they could be heard revving up.

"Give up." She smirked evilly. "You taught me everything."

Churchill finished a long keystroke series. He leaned back and shook his head sadly. "Not everything. You proved yourself too dense for that. I kept you on because I thought I loved you. Apparently that was just being blinded by lust. Besides, you do not know it, but you have failed. You may have trapped us here for five years at least."

She actually stopped. Sarah had many bad thoughts about the madman in the center chair, but then one thing she could not say about him concerned pronouncements like these. He had never, not once, been wrong about them.

"Explain." Her tone held all the anger she would feel if she did fail in her mission. She doubted both would leave the bridge alive if that turned out to be the case.

Churchill then spoke in a level tone. The tone he used when trying not to show some emotion about a situation. "I have activated the Orphan Protocol."

"I don't remember that one."

"That is because you might say it is among the last choices makeable. Situations worse than this involve activating the self-destruct mechanism. It is for when the ship is compromised, but death is not the only answer. Should you push the button, the dispersion drives will operate."

"Good."

"They will not take us to your destination, however. The universal limiter is off. That means effectively that the one place you want to go will is the exact place we can never be. Plus the genetic safety is also engaged."

Sarah glared. He look should have vaporized Charles and pretty much everything behind him. Possibly including the small planetoid on the screen. "How dare you?"

"How dare I do what? The right thing?"

"No! The wrong thing. You are refusing to put our country as the unquestioned power on Earth. That is treasonous."

Churchill lounged back a little in the chair. He was not going to press another button. He knew did not need too. "Unquestioned? Or unquestionable? Such a mentality with that much power would be the true crime. Like giving the typical three year old and explosive chemistry set and then leaving the house for the weekend. If you are even the slightest hint of the mentality of the American government, then they are possibly the last group that should get this power."

"Well, I have an order from Homeland Security that says otherwise."

"Your choice then." He turned his chair to face the screen and looked out at the view.

Sarah snapped. "You're bluffing. Even you're not nuts enough to do something to stop you from returning home." She slammed her finger on the button.

The engines spooled up. A field surrounded the ship. Reality started to blur, just a bit.

All this Sarah expected to happen. She started to turn to snark smugly at her rejected superior.

That's when things stopped going as she thought they should. She saw herself start to fade. Her last coherent sight was Churchill waving goodbye sadly.

Then Churchill was alone.

The ship lurched.

And now the planetoid was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Again? sigh**_

Disclaimer:

Greetings (hopefully kind) readers. This is my first attempt at publically submitted fan fiction. It _**is**_ written as a form of therapy against my depression and to keep my brain somewhat active. It is _**not**_ written to replace the originals of these works, to make financial profit or to do anything criminal.

Another thing. This is fan fiction. This means I can take the base idea in a creation and play with it. I am doing so with the X Men. The rating is a matter of safety as I truly do not know where the long term plot will end up.

Reviews. I would like them, but only if they are supportive. Supportive does not mean gushing with praise (although I would love them ). Polite assistance in guiding me to better do this is eagerly desired.

Finally. I have no beta. The chapters with this paragraph in it have not been betaed. I would like to correct that. As things stand, uploads will vary in time depending on writing and betaing. Chapters will be of varying length, written to story, rather than set number of pages or words.

To recap, my work, no money, need beta, hope you enjoy, please give helpful reviews.

Thanks all

_**Chapter 02: Again? sigh**_

Tony Stark was having the amount of fun the average man would have. That is, the average man who found out there was no way to escape castration. For the fifth time that day he wondered why he had not figured out how to make his suit space capable. Especially as he saw the moon pass by. The oversized mammoth ship in lunar orbit was not helping his happiness much. It was spitting out robotic invaders uninhibitedly. "Cap? I may have a problem here."

"What?" Captain America's voice was breaking up. "I was dragged out her and tossed. I have no momentum control. The suit can keep me alive about 15 minutes if I shut down everything else."

"Darn. And we are doing so well down here. I'll see if Fury has any way to reach you."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to see the one eye."

"Stay safe please."

Then Iron Man saw something that had him run a diagnostic run. The suit reported functional given his circumstances. "Jarvis. Tell me I'm not delusional or dead yet."

"No sir. Neither."

"Then give me a readout on the craft that just appeared in outer Martian orbit."

"Unknown. No comparison. Power reading is off the scales. One thing though. It does not appear to be the same group as are attacking. Oh dear."

"What now Jarvis?"

"Some sort of molecular field has surrounded us. It seems to be destabilizing us."

Stark frowned.

Space disappeared.

Something else appeared around him.

"Zadig? Report?" A voice came from the speaker.

Iron Man looked around. It looked like a very advanced med bay. He was on some sort of bed. There were restraints, but it was obvious that this was more for sudden reactions than a deliberate attempt to contain him.

A computerized tone answered. "Person is rescued. Metallic shell appears to be outer container. Human life signs inside."

"I see. Can the shell be removed?"

"I'm not sure. It seems a different thought path of development created it."

"Actually, I would prefer you not do that."

A hologram appeared. It appeared to be an ancient philosopher in appearance. He checked the time piece on the wall. "Good evening. My name is Zadig. Welcome to the med bay. May I ask your name?"

Tony was flabbergasted. Somebody had not heard of his alter ego? "Please call me Iron Man."

"Iron man? The instruments register very little iron here."

The voice on the speaker muttered a rude curse. "Iron man? As in Tony Stark, the obscenely brilliant scientist? Of all the fates! Change nothing. I'll be there immediately."

Stark stayed still. It was obvious it could break out, but he'd still be someplace in space. He needed answers.

What happened next only gave him more questions.

A young man walked in. A kid really. And he looked very concerned. He walked over to a machine. "Zadig. A full scan on myself, down to genetic and quantum signatures."

A blue cone of energy appeared. It was bright and obscured the child. Then it ended sharply. The child stared at the readout with a frightening intensity. "The multiverse was only a theory I was toying with. I only expected a shift of a few galaxies at most. This borders on … annoying."

Tony well understood how it felt with things shattered expectations like this. "Can I help?"

The child came over. He looked over the Iron Man shell as if he was looking for flaws. "Perhaps. Zadig. Check his quantum signature against my base reality as well as oh, I do not know, Mars out there.

While that is being done, can you answer me two questions."

"Well…"

"I intend to avoid your secrets as much as I can."

"Very well. But I'd like a few answers myself."

"Indeed. Fair enough. Question one should confirm that you are who I think I am seeing. What two things did the arc reactor project cost you?"

Iron Man decided to be direct. If this kid could get him back to the battle, it was worth it. "A close friend in the cave, and for a time, my chairmanship in Stark International."

The kid nodded. "And now for next question. Does the Avengers initiative exist here?"

"Yes."

"Zadig?"

"His signature matches Mars. Yours differs from both."

"I was afraid of that. Iron Man, do you consider yourself healthy enough now?"

"I have to be."

"Very well. Welcome to the Zarchov 4." He released the restraints. "Please follow me." He led Iron Man to the bridge.

Stark looked around, plainly fascinated.

"In time, you'll prob do better. But now is not the time to play tourist. He sat in the main chair. Zadig!"

"Yes?"

"Full scan, Mars to Earth, holo display please."

Tony found himself inside the sort of display he imagined a commander should have. "Impressive. How did you get this level of resolution?"

"Now, now. Prying later. What can you tell me about this mess?"

"I need to speak to the Cap first."

"Captain America?"

"That's the one."

"Right. Zadig! Boost his com channel, put on screen unless he asks for privacy. Respect all such requests."

"Done."

The battle scene the Avengers were in was shown. "Tony! You alright?"

"Better than I should be. I even found us an ally."

"An ally?" The last wave was beaten back and the Avengers gathered around Steve. "Explain."

"This young fellow here is in command of the Zarchov Four. It is, as far as I have been able to glean. A lifetime project of his that ended up in our neck of the woods."

"Fury's not going to like that." The Black Widow told him.

"Fury can bite it as far as I care. Thor might have made it to me. Maybe. No insult to the big fellow, but I've never seen him in space. This kid saved my life. I'm all for not inflicting Fury on him."

"We can go over that another time. Where is he?"

"Checking a few calculations he told me. Something about varying realities and more laws of science to be rewritten."

"Oh dear." Churchill's voice was full of disgust. "Just what I did not need."

"You seem concerned." Stark remarked in his trademarked 'I care enough to provoke you' tone.

"I am. But it matters not, for now is not the time to deal with it. Besides, the tachyon drive is in no state to deal with it. How you talked with your team mate?"

"Yep. Let me introduce you. This is Captain Steve Rogers, aka captain America. He's our leader."

"Greetings. I am Charles Churchill, commander of the Zarchov 4."

"Thank you for helping my friend."

"I help those I can."

"And Earth needs you. Tony told me that you are aware of the situation."

"Somewhat. There appears to be a significant force doing repeated attempts to gain a beachhead there. Given your resistance, and the apparent forces they command, why so interested in that spot?"

"Classified." A new voice broke into the conversation.

Stark frowned. "Aww, Fury, not now. We're doing well enough."

"Then get back to work. Tell him only the basics and have him brought to me afterwards."

"Oh no. He just saved my life. I'm not handing him to anybody."

The computer beeped. "Excuse me." The ship's owner said. He went over and looked at a screen. Then he frowned as he hit several keys. His frown deepened. "Confirm, anaylize and research it."

Stark saw this. "Problem?"

"It could well be. Not only do I appear to have regressed decades in youth, I seem to have mutated. Nonetheless, there are other problems to solve. Capt America, I believe?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed to have a question?"

"What's the military capacity of that thing?" Fury's voice was back.

Now Churchill glared. "Not another idiot who thinks all science should serve the military, rupturing global balances to national pride." That was said with increasing disgust.

"Don't call him an idiot!" A female voice contributed to the conversation.

Churchill sat in the command chair. He took on a stern demeanor. "And whom in the multiple hells are you?"

"Hill, not now." Fury responded. "I'm asking because sensors are showing a massive deployment of droids incoming."

Churchill stroked his chin. "I designed it to be able to defend itself, yes. I've not had to use it so yet."

"No time like the present." Stark commented.

"Do it." The now identified Hill commanded. "I order you to."

He turned to Iron Man. You seem a loner type. And yet you are involved willingly. Whom has command and control authority for this group?"

"Capt. Rogers, aka Capt. America."

Churchill turned to Rodgers. "Very well. We can ally ourselves temporarily. There is a lot yet to learn about this universe and its Earth, yet I must make berth someplace. If for no other reason, I must act. Time to access skills I thought I'd never want again."

Thor meanwhile had a stroke of odd inspiration. Now he just needed to wait until the right moment to put this plan into effect.

The rest of the Avengers finished hatching out their plan.

Stark turned again to Churchill. "This is what we would like you to do." The explanation took eight minutes.

"Agreed. Zadig. Set Condition Crimson throughout the ship. Drop shields. Engage cloak. Disengage Orphan Protocols. Have tachyon drive do a leap to Waypoint Canaveral. Power up all engines to battle maximum, and prepare for full offensive activities. Upon arrival move to alternate position seven. Shift Stark back to his assigned location. Standby for further instruction."

Stark put on his helmet again. "You sound far more experienced than I expected."

"You do not become a member of the Boffin Brigade by being unprepared for what could happen."

Aboard SHEILD's helicarrier many, many people went around doing their tasks as usual. Even upon the bridge. The people selected for these tasks were the most stoic beings the human race had ever developed. Wars could break out and they would twitch. Maybe. Ninety percent of all equipment aboard the craft go behave in impossible ways and maybe they might show a little concern.

It would take the imminent cracking of the planetary core for them to consider panic.

So it would come as no surprise that nobody at all paid any attention to the shouting match at the center raised deck.

"And what, Hill, do you think you were doing?"

"Giving orders."

"Giving orders." If Fury's tone before bordered on ticked off, now it sped past enraged. "Giving orders not just to the most tempermental group of beings this planet has yet seen, but to a complete wild card. A wild card that if any of these readings are accurate, can do things no craft we control can match. And you want to annoy him?"

"It is my job. All beings that can threaten us must be controlled by us. Your orders exactly."

"We know nothing about him. How can you declare him a threat so fast? What about protocols? You may have created a greater threat."

Hill stared back. Barely repentant.

Fury nodded. Be grateful I know you cared for SHEILD. We will have to discuss your diplomacy training though.

Maria Hill swore she would prove herself right about that brat.

Fury decided to finish this later. "Report!"

Coalson turned to him. "On visual."

The sight on the screen looked out of a seventies science fiction show. The type where the good guys faced overwhelming odds and always returned from the mission. Occasionally they were wounded, but that was only when it served the plot.

Fury frowned.

The ship, the Zharchov four, he recalled seemed to be blasting things out of the air with near reckless abandon. It was not dodging and taking the hits like they were minor annoyances.

The opposing drones on the other hand were taking the sort of losses usually reserved for a simple shoot them up video game. They just kept coming.

"Alert!" A watch officer called out. "The mother ship is now re orienting their attack. Forecasting says they are going for San Francisco."

"Move us in towards the track."

Hill meanwhile sent a signal to Iron Man.

Iron man could not believe it. "You sure?"

"Fury ordered it. These things must die. For earth's sake. What is one brat's feelings compared to that?"

"More important than you. He saved me when he could have stayed out of it."

Hill snarled_. Why did nobody understand the danger? Nobody should have this power. Outside the NID._ she thought. "Do it. Or Pepper will pay for it."

Stark's thoughts were not fit for repeating. "Never come within my reach again." He snarled. He opened a channel to the Zharchov.

"Yes?"

"I need you to take out the mothership."

"I thought the Avengers were not into killing."

"We're not. But Pepper's life is in danger if I do not get you to destroy it."

"Pepper is that important?"

"Pretty much my life."

"Then pray I do not learn who was the source of that threat. Zharchov out."

Fury watched the screen when the ship stopping firing on all the drones. He started targeting a select path though. Straight to the mothership. "What the hell is going on here!" He demanded.

Hill put a hand on his arm. "Relax. Justice is happening."

"Massive energy spike!"

"Source?"

"The Zharchov."

"Target?"

"The mothership."

"What?"

Churchill's voice came on the system. His tone bordered between cold and unemotional. "I am preparing to carry out Fury's order to obliterate the mothership and all life aboard. He had best pray I never encounter him or his group for the blackmail applied to force this action. Zarchov out."

Fury's mouth dropped. "No! Don't. I never ordered any genocide! Stop it!"

Coalson shook his head. "Too late."

The screen told the whole story. The Zharchov advanced to point blank range. Then a slam pulse of energy struck out forming a corridor linking the two. Then a small probe like ball shot through the corridor into the mothership. The corridor snapped out of existence. The Zharchov pulled back.

Then the blast occurred. It was huge, powerful and fried everything watching it.

Thor was grateful for the drinking sessions on Asgard. Nothing else could have prepared him for the shock to his system that the blast caused. Then he swung.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03: All Things Skyward Make An Impact Eventually**_

Disclaimer:

Greetings (hopefully kind) readers. This is my first attempt at publically submitted fan fiction. It _**is**_ written as a form of therapy against my depression and to keep my brain somewhat active. It is _**not**_ written to replace the originals of these works, to make financial profit or to do anything criminal.

Another thing. This is fan fiction. This means I can take the base idea in a creation and play with it. I am doing so with the X Men. The rating is a matter of safety as I truly do not know where the long term plot will end up.

Reviews. I would like them, but only if they are supportive. Supportive does not mean gushing with praise (although I would love them ). Polite assistance in guiding me to better do this is eagerly desired.

Finally. I have no beta. The chapters with this paragraph in it have not been betaed. I would like to correct that. As things stand, uploads will vary in time depending on writing and betaing. Chapters will be of varying length, written to story, rather than set number of pages or words.

To recap, my work, no money, need beta, hope you enjoy, please give helpful reviews.

Thanks all

_**Chapter 03: All Things Skyward Make An Impact Eventually**_

James Logan, aka Wolverine looked around his testing area. It was perfect for teaching wilderness survival skills. The place was a good ten square miles and hosted most every sort of environment one could find in New York State. His students would get the workout of their nightmares there.

Finally he returned to the clearing at the center of the property.

He had not been long when the X – Jet landed off to the side. Out came several teens and a man in a wheelchair. Two adults followed shortly after.

The man in the wheelchair was somewhat stoic as he made his was way over to the center of the clearing. He noticed nothing man made was there. Sitting on a fallen log off to the side was a first aid kit and a sack of food. A very small sack of food. "You sure this is needed, Logan?"

"Something must be done. They think inconvenience is something they can leave behind after the Danger Room is done. We need to teach them that sometimes inconvenience is the natural state of things."

"But during such a hot summer?"

"Chuck, you know even Storm cannot alter weather permanently just for our comfort."

He frowned. "Do you wish Scott and Jean to stay behind as well?"

"Not really. But I know it will make you feel much better. Just make sure they know not to get in the way of training. Okay kids, line up."

The various students, or as they considered themselves, victims did so.

Scott and Jean stood off to the side.

Xavier worked his way back to the jet. "I'll be off. Contact me when ready for pick up."

Logan grinned. "I will."

Xavier nodded. "And James, please don't hurt them too much."

They all watched the jet take off and leave.

Then Wolverine started to sport a very evil grin. "Okay kids, you are mine. We have going to have a nice fun time in the woods."

Scott and Jean were surprised to learn that his smirk could get wider and worse. They were both glad they both had graduated before this course was introduced.

"To put it simply, you will wish you were in hell before the end of this trip. First, you will be stripped of all electronics. You will lose all weapons. We are in the middle of nowhere so we do not have to worry about trespassers. All you will be allowed is a bowie knife and anything absolutely required to keep you or others alive by controlling your powers."

Rouge has a gloved hand. "Can I ask a couple questions?"

"Go ahead munchkin."

"One, how long are we going to be out here? Two, what are we expected to learn?"

"The answer to your first question is until you walk, crawl or swim past the boundary lines of my little play area. For the second, you are expected to learn to endure. That life is not always trouble than a break. That there are always things to think about."

"How about food? You expect us to kill and cook our own food?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Kill, no. Cook yes. Each day I will scatter bags of food in random places. You will have to find and prepare it yourselves."

Nightcrawler wondered what would be next. He liked the woods. However he suspected that the woods here would not like him. Something about how that teacher was smirking told him so. "Rules of engagement?"

"Five rules. Survive. Deal with the tests these woods provide. Be ready for me to hit at any time. Do nothing you would not Chuck to witness. Make it out alive and sane."

"So you will provide shocks and surprises?"

"That is right, ice boy. Oh, and one more rule especially for you and the fire chick. Do NOT destroy my forest!"

"Look!" Shadowcat pointed out.

Something was visible coming done. Then it disappeared. And reappeared. It did not look well at all.

Jean nearly fell to her knees. Only her boyfriend's quick reactions saved her. "Such pain. Such torment. Oh god!"

"What's wrong Jean?"

"That … whatever it is… it's occupied. And I'm losing contact with the mind inside. He may not be aware much longer."

Then there was an impact. It was sudden, shocking and disturbed almost everything in the area that could move.

"Make that alive." Scott muttered grimly.

"We have to do something!" Kitty cried out.

"And we will. Cyclops?"

"Your ground, your command. Just act quickly!"

Logan got the sort of look only the war worn had. "Right. Scott, follow me. Jean… try to keep him awake somehow. Firestar. Fly up there, look for a crash landing spot. Iceman. Do that ramp thing, follow me. As we get closer, put out the fires. The rest of you, get on that ramp."

"Wait!" Scott called out. "The communicators!"

"On it." Rouge answered for them. She grabbed the bag and upended it. Moments later they all had there communicators again.

Firestar lifted up. She shot up a couple hundred feet. Then she started to look around. From up there it was obvious. There was a spot about three and a half miles due east that looked like the Hulk went tap dancing there. The scattered fires only confirmed it. Or it would have if it were not for one confusing detail. " Wolverine! I think I found it. Three or so miles due east."

"Great, we're on our way."

"I can't see what caused it."

"Stay up there. I'm on my way. The rest of you follow as planned." He dashed through the forest as if it was not there. His woodcraft was that good. His vision was even better. So he was concerned when he visually confirmed Firestar's report. He was not sure he wanted to know what could cause such an impact, and still be able to run a cloaking device.

The rest of the team arrived a short time later.

Iceman put out the fires as ordered. "Should I bring the group in for a landing?"

Nightcrawler teleported Jean in.

"Yeah. Bring em down. Just stay on the outside of the damaged area."

When they were all gathered again, they all looked at the apparently empty site.

"You sure something's there? That it, I don't know, vaporize completely or something?"

"Yes." Kitty answered her. "To cause that impact and vaporize would have caused far more trouble. Likely another ten square miles. Everybody from NASA on down would have been here by now."

Logan sniffed. "Yep. Something is still here." He sniffed again as he advanced towards a semi clear patch. Finally, he picked up some debris. He tossed it and watched it kind of bounce off. "Jean, how is he?"

"Not dead yet, but close. We better hurry."

"And so we will. Kurt, you and Kitty are going aboard. Scott will go with them. Jean standby to make full contact. We're good to need his help at some point in this."

Kitty phased out. She tested the surface she was phasing through to see if she could do it. After returning, she moved towards Kurt. "Okay. I can do this. You ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

Kitty grabbed her teammate and phased. As soon as she made it through to a corridor, she solidified.

Kurt took a good look around to make sure he had he sense of where he'd be coming back too. Then he teleported out. "We made it."

Scott nodded. "Bring me in."

A couple of puffs of smoke and it was done.

Scott took a long look around. What he saw did not belong in his life. Some parts looked right out of fiction. Other parts looked understandable. He started putting names to things if only for his sanity. He took another look now. The floor was slightly off kilter. Most of the walls looked alight. There were panels here and there. A few of them looked like Worverine took exception to their existence. "Okay. We are in. Looks like a spaceship of sorts. Most of the labels I noticed were in English. At least I presume it is English. I do not understand the terminology at all."

The trio moved on. Every time they came to a corridor, Kitty had them take the more complex looking one. Her explanation did not make much sense, but nobody had a better idea. "We'll follow the complexity. In ships like this, that will lead us to either engineering or the bridge."

"This is not a science fiction show." Kurt reminded her gently.

"True. You have any other thing to compare it too?"

"She has a point there." Scott chuckled. "Well, what do we have here? Some sort of elevator? Should we?"

"I wouldn't. One, I don't like the odd sparks coming from it. Number two, we don't know how smoothly or even if the lift will work after the crash landing. Three, in every disaster training scenario you've ever given us you've always emphasized that we should use the stairs after the trouble starts."

Scott nodded. "Like these?" He pointed down the hallway.

It was more of a ladder, but it would do.

They climbed up and exited a hatch that was barely hanging on.

They had found the bridge. It looked normal. Not that they would have known what normal for it was, but it just seemed right. There were several chairs around the perimeter of the room. Towards one end of the room was a slightly raised seat. They all looked comfortable, but only the raised chair looked well used. In the middle of the room suspended in midair was a somewhat stable holographic display. It showed the crash site around them. The other mutants were seen clear as they could be. The detail bordered on frightening.

An even more frightening detail was visible on the floor. It was a trail of blood leading to huddled mess of near dead humanoid lifeform. Clump would have been more like it. It did not even look alive.

It was the work of a moment for Kurt to realize he was the best choice. He teleported over and checked for a pulse. There was one. Barely. Both eyes were closed. And despite the obvious pain he had to be in, he was not even moaning. He was too far gone for that. "He is alive. Just. I don't know what to do." He hated not being able to help.

"Don't move him." Logan ordered. "Jean, can you get in touch with him this time. Not just his mind, but him this time. If we are going to get him to safety, we are going to need his help."

Jean Grey concentrated. _Hello? _She thought. It was confusing. Like there was no order or coherence to the place. And yet there was activity at some level. She could tell he was not dead. She decided to employ a trick of the professor's. She constructed a calm little landscape and gave the person an avatar based on what she could see of his appearance.

Now she was sitting on a sports field. The field looked empty but set up for a football practice. She made her appearance that of her normal cheerleading outfit and cheery deposition. In short, she was going for her least threatening appearance. That was why she was seated on the field. She hoped that by putting herself lower than the other person it would not provoke fear.

The bleachers on the other hand were nearly empty. They were typical wood and metal bleacher you would find on the back sports fields. Seated midway up was a male. He looked much older than he did on the bridge. His outfit looked neater. He was wearing rings and had a watch dangling on a chain. He was wearing a necklace with an old coin on it. The hat looked like it had gone through three hells. The man looked down upon the teenager on the field. He frowned. _You are the voice I am hearing in my head?_

_Yes. My friends and I want to help you._

The man frowned. _Help you may want, but this was not the best setting you could choose. _He concentrated and waved his hand. The pain he thought was obvious. He collapsed back in to his seat. _It seems I am weaker than I thought. I am still alive? This is not some bad crossover dream?_

_You are. But barely. We need to get you help._

_Where?_

_The X mansion._

_Can they help? There are many weird things about me. Including an unexplained mutation I learned about just before disaster struck_.

Jean paused. _I think so yes. But you will get to decide for yourself. But you need to help us help you._

He looked like he was thinking for a minute. _Very well. I'm not sure I recall much about who I am, but maybe I remember enough of what I could do. What does the bridge look like?_

_I'll check._ Jean thought. Then she spoke to her teammates. "I've made contact. I think he's willing to help us get us all back to base. He wants to know what the bridge looks like."

"Bridge?" Logan wondered aloud

"The control and command area of the ship." Kitty told him. "I'm pretty sure that's where we are."

"Right. Kurt. Bring the rest of them here. Looks like we're leaving early. Kitty. Take a look around. You seem to be adapting best due to those shows of yours."

Kitty started to look around.

"Careful." Scott cautioned. "This is not some show. You do not know what these things are supposed to do in reality."

"I know. No pushing buttons." She made a careful circuit of the bridge. "Everything looks like it is good. Some of the glass screens looked cracked but that it about it I can see without trying to take things apart."

Kurt finished bringing everybody on board.

Alright Jean. Tell him everything and see what's next.

_Sir?_ She thought.

The man on the bleachers looked up. _I can hear you. I think we need to hurry. I'm feeling less and less._

_Right_ she responded. _Kitty tells me that everything seems alright excluding some cracked glass screens._

The male leaned back in an attempt to concentrate while conserving strength.

A few minutes passed.

_Sir?_ She thought concerned.

_I have not gone yet._ He muttered. _Just trying to simplify things as I can. To start with, we need a crew. Have you anybody with piloting skills? We also need somebody who is good at navigation, a person who knows how to read environmentals, another person who is capable of running weapons. Do you have these four people? Sorry, six. Another for communications and one for engineering._

Jean quickly relayed this information to Logan.

"K. This is what's happening. Jean is in a mental link with the owner of this craft. We will need you to follow the directions we give you. Kitty, sit at weapons. Scott, you sit at the pilot's station. Bobby, you're at environmentals. Kurt, you do communications. Firestar, you take navigations. Lee, you are at engineering." He pointed out the individual seats. "Jean, it's all yours."

_Sir?_

_Yes?_

_Ready._

_First thing. We need to get the training program up. To do that we need to do one more thing. I warn you, this is dangerous._

_Our team is used to it. You'll learn more at the X mansion._

_Used to the threat of molecular dissolution if exposed too long?_

Jean's image's mouth dropped open. _Dissolution?_

_Indeed. Please confirm you have a volunteer._

"Logan?" Jean spoke. "I've been asked for another person."

"What do they need to do?"

"He did not say yet. He just warned that there was a serious risk of molecular dissolution."

Logan snorted. "Sounds like another way of saying death. I better do it."

Jean returned to her mental field. _I have somebody. His mutation makes him practically unkillable_.

_I do hope so. The defenses are going to test that. Now, my body should be wearing two rings. One is a roman era, about first century ring, gold with silver inlay. In the center is a seal. The seal is that of a cat. The other is somewhat strange looking. It is a mixture of gold and jade. It has a ribbing made up of iridium and a raised center with a mineral you probably never saw before. You'll need both. Put the old one on your left hand, and the exotic one on your right._

Jean relayed the information.

Logan complied carefully. "Jean, how about relaying what he says straight for a bit."

"Sure. I'll go one better, setting up a telepathic link with everybody. You ready?"

"Ready. Is everybody else?"

"Yep. Let's do it."

"Alright. I'll start relaying." _Sir?_

_Ready?_

_We are._

_Then let's begin. Tell your indestructible friend to sit in the central chair. Have him put the older ring into the slot on the counter and hit the number pad keys 1, 6, 4, 9. Put the other ring in the slot in the chair. Then hit the blue button, followed by the red and the orange._

Wolverine did so. No sooner did he do so than he had a very disturbing feeling. Then the feeling started to get a sickening sensation in his stomach.

Then the computer spoke. "You are not Churchill. Yet you entered the correct passcodes without error. Orphan Protocols still in effect. Delayed effect in operation. You have two minutes to enter correct code."

_Six, nine, four, green, red, eight, blue, seventeen, orange, one, purple, eight ninety – seven_.

Wolverine by now was surrounded by a blue field. His skin was slowly doing something he did not understand. Best guess he could make was that it was like Shadowcat's powers. Still it had seemed to affect either of his skeletons yet. He finished entering the code.

The blue cone disappeared. Wolverine solidified. He was a bit queasy, but other than that, unharmed.

"Orphan's Protocols terminated. Ships systems available for use."

_Find out Zadig's current status._

The recently solidified mutant looked around. "Zadig?" He asked.

"Yes?" the computer responded.

"The owner wants to know your status."

"Acceptable, given current situation. However he made no allowances for this situation. Further interaction requires his voice."

Churchill's thoughts on this bordered on the terribly rude. Jean did not bother relaying them. After the cursing was done, the middle aged man on the bleachers thought for a moment. _Very well. Index file. Emergency help option. Idiot's Protocol. Everybody enter that into their stations except the command chair. His work is done._

They did so.

Each station suddenly came alive. The digital keypads rearranged themselves into something that bordered on insultingly simple. Each of the mutants looked their station over. Slowly confusion left their faces.

"Idiot Protocol?" Asked Wolverine.

_Yes. For times when due to illness or injury I could not remember everything as I normally do it. Everything should now be to the point a cat could do it_.

"Hey!" Shadowcat called out.

_Good. Engineering, activate secondary engine. Navigation. Lift us to three hundred forty feet. Set course 163 by positive 14 by zero. Helm. Speed is one tenth standard. Communications, contact your home base and let them know we are on our way._

Lee reached out and hit a few buttons. She frowned. "This can't be good. All these red lights are flashing."

Scott sent the ship forward on its course as soon as Firestar brought them to the needed course.

Kurt meanwhile opened a channel to the x mansion. "Hello?"

"Good evening. This is Beast. You do know this is a restricted channel, Kurt?"

"I know. We are bringing somebody in. They crashed and we are bringing in their ship as well."

"Condition?"

"Nearly dead. Jean's conducting a telepathic link to have him help us fly this thing."

"Understood. I'll ready the med bay."

_Good. Are they willing to have us come in?_

_Yes._ Jean thought to him.

_Excellent. The name of the place is?_

_Xavier's School for the Gifted and Talented._

_Sounds promising. Environmentals. Your station can double as a research station too. Type in the school name. Then link it over to navigation for course setting._

The two mutants did so.

Jean relayed the data.

_Hmm. Set course to 067 by positive 25 by zero. Increase speed to three quarters standard. Maintain cloak._

"Incoming signal!" Kurt announced.

_From home base?_

"No."

_Onscreen._

He hit a button.

_Ask who it is?_

Kurt cleared his throat. "Who is calling us?"

Agent Green, Special Issues Division, NID.

_No, no, no and NO! Not again._

_You've dealt with them? _Jean wondered.

_You could say so. Where I come from they are power hungry small minded people who use laws as they need to try and force things to get single country dominance over the globe. Whether it is wise or not does not concern them._

"And your thoughts do not concern us. You will land at the coordinates we are transmitting."

"And if we refuse?" Scott inquired politely.

"You don't get that right. Under the Patriot Act we can seize or destroy any craft we please."

"No. I know that's illegal."

"No, you are. Probably a bunch of mutants who think you have equal rights with us humans."

On the mental sports field Jean could see Churchill getting quite annoyed. _Cut communications. Environmentals? I thought I ordered cloak maintained. How they find us?_

"Hey man, not my fault." Bobby told him. "The system is reading power issues. We can maintain it, but it goes off and back on and random times."

_Engineering. Power up engines three and four. Transfer all their power to the cloak._

Lee hunched over her station. "Sorry. No can do. Engines reading stability issues."

"They are threatening to destroy us if we do not submit. They say the machine is to be reverse engineered and we are to be used for testing."

_No. They want a battle, they are going to get one. Drop cloak, raise shields. Power up primary, secondary, tertiary and quaternary weapons generators. Activate ship to shot defense systems. Bring up the battle hologram._

The mutants rushed to figure out and comply.

_Communications. Broadcast the following message. Cease annoying us or cease your existence. I care not which. Do not concern yourself with their reply. Weapons. Status?_

"Three of the four generators you mentioned active. Power listed at 267 percent."

_Good. Hold off on further action until I tell you so. Environmentals? Shield status?_

"I tried to do the same. Only one generator responded. Power is at 76 percent."

_Navigations, helm… choose a course at random, but away from your home base. No use giving them more data than they may have already._

"Incoming!" Kitty told them.

They watched at the ship to shot defenses went after the incoming missiles. None of them went closer than 100 feet.

_That one we will give them for free. If it looks like they will up the ante, we will increase our response a bit_.

The next incoming salvo had a lot more missiles in it. The defenses got them all, but with the divided fields of fire, several reached much closer to the ship. The ship was rattled severely.

_It seems they need a warning. Target their craft. Bracket shots. Four around each craft. We do not want them to think we missed, do we?_

Kitty complied.

On the image the aircraft were rattled, but stabilized. Others entered the field of battle and started their attack runs. This time there were so many that the ship itself received a near miss at eight feet.

This resulted in several of the mutant students being thrown nearly to the floor.

"Shields down to 42 percent."

_Very well. It seems stubbornness to the point of stupidity is a multiversal human trait. Weapons. How many class three shots does the system have the charge for leaving enough to maintain the recycletron?_

Kitty hit a few buttons. "Three."

_Target any three you choose. Once they are destroyed, recycle and repeat until they get the message._

"Belay that!" Scott ordered. "Jean, reason with him. The X men do not kill."

Logan frowned.

Jean rose from her mental football field. She approached Churchill and sat down a slight distance away from him. _Sir? We can't do that._

_Do what? _Churchill asked.

_Kill. _The female mutant answered.

Churchill looked at her in askance. _You do realize they are trying to kill you. You and your friends._

_I know. But we prefer trying to find other solutions before killing._

_Looks like traces of nobility is also a multiversal human trait. You are insistent on this?_

Jean nodded. _We all are._

Churchill nodded. _Let me think._

Outside the mindscape things were not going as quietly. Scott was trying to drive the craft like a fighter jet to help avoid incoming shots. It was not going as well as he hoped. Though the ship to shot defenses was still getting them all, it seemed that the increase in incoming shots was moving the intercept frontier closer to the craft.

Many of them were beginning to understand the phrase shake rattle and roll entirely too well.

Logan was starting to get worried. Ten minutes had passed since Scott told them they were not going on the offensive and he was the only nearly unkillable mutant on this craft. He may have had intentions of being rough on the teens this week, but he had no plans to let them die on his watch. "Scott. Your girlfriend better get a good plan out of this Churchill fellow soon. Otherwise I'm overriding you and we're returning fire. You might not like killing, but I'm currently responsible for these kids. There are NOT dying on my watch"

Jean heard this. "He has been thinking. Something about an option that might work. I do not want to rush him given the state his memories are in."

Scott nodded. "Well, given the state is body is in, maybe he should think about hurrying."

_I understand this._ Churchill thought to everybody else. _My body is pretty much toast anyway. My tech could save it, but that will not be an option if my calculations are accurate. I need a couple more minutes. Doing quantum dimensional calculations while nearly dead is not very easy._

The next several minutes were not pleasant.

Finally, they hear Churchill's thoughts again. _I have an idea. It should work. But it has its risks. You are sure you would not prefer to battle it out?_

"Yes!" Scott answered with certainty.

_As you wish. First. Contact your landing base. Make sure there is enough room for the Zharchov. Helm all stop. All stations transfer all power to shields. Shields and life support are what we need. Then find out the exact distance to where in the base we are have ended up. I mean exact. Scientifically so. Let me have station readouts when you are done. By the numbers, people._

Kitty spoke first. "Transferred all power but what was needed to power the ship to shot weapons grid."

Scott went next. "Helm answers all stop."

Bobby looked at his instruments. "Current reading, effectively 365 percent."

Kurt finished the call and passed the data along to F-irestar.

Firestar looked again at what the console was suggesting. Even in dumbed down English it looked impossible and incomprehensiable. She mentally passed the data through the link to Jean. _We are 125 miles east, from base. It is on heading 301, we are 2612 feet higher than it and holding steady. I have no idea what the rest means._

_Just read it._ Churchill's thoughts came back.

"Alright. Temporal indicator reads suggested range of +0.00000214 to +0.00000215. Quantum indicator reader reads 1."

_Oh dear. This is going to be interesting. Standby._

There was a pause. At least it was not so bad. Those that detonated to close did not even cause a tremor.

_Very well. This must be done exactly. As in a mistake and we go bye bye. Forever. First. Set the command chair to receive a standby command. Do so by hitting the button marked 'STBY R'. Each of the following stations should then comply with my orders, and then hit the button marked 'STBY S'. Weapons. Transfer all power to the command seat. Shields will hold us for the time we need. Environmentals. Set life support to standard. Transferal all other power to the command seat. Kurt. Set console to audio only. Transfer the remaining power to the command seat. Engineering. Set shield strength to 098. Transfer everything else power wise to the command chair. Navigation. Enter this carefully. We are about to bend the laws of reality. I want, I need no mistakes._

There was a brief pause while Jean watched him review all data again.

_Miss? Connect my mind's visual capability to navigations please._

Jean did so.

Churchill's fingers twitched against the bench. He sighed. _Reestablish crew wide mental link please. These will be my last actions. I will try to hold on until the commands are safely activated. May the fates preserve us all. Navagations. Set course 301.25694 by negative 197.11 by 0.000002146297 by 1. There was a long pause. That should do it. Have the command chair occupant hit the test run button. It is the question marked button next to the delayed command button. Let me know what color the activation button starts flashing._

Firestar entered the numbers as she was instructed too.

Kitty moved to watch over her to make sure they read correctly. They did. "They match. Go ahead." She returned to her chair.

Logan hit the two buttons he needed to.

The activation button now flashed red.

Jean relayed this.

Churchill was silent.

After a few minutes moved closer. _Sir? You still with us? The color is red._

Churchill tried to sit up. He could not. It was as if he was taking all the strength his body had to concentrate his mind for one last challenge_. I heard. There are no more safe options. There are only less dangerous choices to be made. We must gamble on the ship's reaction time. Connect me again._

She did so.

_Engineering. Set shield strength to 25 percent. No. 12 percent. That is minimum for external stabilization. Check that internal coherence is set at forty percent. That is the minimum needed. On second thought, make that twenty percent. Concentrate it about the bridge and minimum required structural details. Enviromentals. Change coverage to life support. Coverage is now to be the bridge only. Engineering again. Do a power sweep of the ship. Transfer all located but allotted power to the command seat. Command, rerun the test._

The commands were obeyed.

Logan ran his tests. The button flashing a red color flashed orange. Then after a bit alternated yellow and orange. He told Jean this.

Jean nodded in reception of the message. _Sir? Your orders were obeyed. The button now alternates orange and yellow._

Churchill gave the impression he would have nodded if he could. _One last opton. Have your indestructible friend key in a safety override. Then stick both rings back in to confirm it. Activate the drive system. The ship will leap from the current location to your base. It is all up to your group after that._

Logan nodded. He did as he was told.

The ship made some weird noises. Then it blinked out of suggestion.

At the X mansion's travel pad several alarms went off.

Most of the ship's occupants were home.


End file.
